Mais qui à bien pu faire ça !
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: me rewala j'ai mis drama pask'y a quelqu'un qui meurt dans cte fic mais j'en dit pas plus .


**Kyô Maxwell : kikou me rewala !**

**Wufei: non mais c'est pas vrais! Pire qu'un parasite !**

**Kyô Maxwell deathfic sous l'coude : tu veux qu'on cause toi ?**

**Wufei : heu rien rien**

**Duo : dit dit dit dit sa fait longtemps que tu ma pas caser mewa !**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais oui mamour, ze vais te mettre avec hee-chan**

**Heero : toujours les mêmes qui trinque**

**Kyô Maxwell : sinon ze voulais remercier tout le monde, toutes celles qui m'ont envoyer des reviews, ça ma fait très plaisir et je les garde précieusement**

**Mais qui à bien pu faire ça !**

C'était une journée calme dans la planque des G-boys, tout le monde s'ennuyait à en faire décoller le papier peint. Même Duo ne savait pas quoi faire pour emmerder le monde. Bref tout était paisible, pas de missions, les doigts de pieds en éventail jusqu'au jour où ELLE arriva ! Armer de ses superbes boots fushia acheter pour l'occasion à pouff-marché magnifiquement bien accorder à sa grandiose robe à froufrou magenta. Elle entra d'un coup de pied dans la porte en hurlant un ''HEE-CHAN TU DEVAIS ME TUER !'' suivit d'un magnifique effet sonore d'insulte envers le tout puissant. Et c'est ainsi que la jeune blonde s'incrusta dans la vie paisible des G-boys. En effet une semaines passa, puis deux……Heero avait été clair avec Barbie cœur de princesse, son cœur avait déjà trouver quelqu'un d'autre et non ce n'était pas elle, et oui s'était Duo et non elle ne devait rien espérée de lui. Alors qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, Heero pris Duo par sa taille et lui roula the palot of his life !

Après avoir compris que son amour été impossible, elle jeta son dévolu sur le plus jeune des Gundam, le plus chinois et le plus colérique :

FOUT MOI LA PAIX ONNA ! Hurla Wufei qui venait de sortir de sa douche, poursuivit par un chamalow

Et une troisième semaine passa, et vous me direz ARRETE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT OU SINON ON ZAPPE SUR UNE FIC CULTURELLE ! Et bien ne quittez pas car c'est là que ça devient intéressant.

En effet, s'était un mardi, je dirais même plus un mardi soir. Réléna était étendu sur un canapé en mangeant d'un air lasse un paquet de chip, elle regardait une série complètement nian nian à la télé :

Réléna ?

hm ? Mâchonne t'elle sans lever les yeux

je dois te parler ! Affirme alors le jeune homme en s'assurant de rapides coups d'œil, que personne n'était dans les entourages

que veux tu ! Souffle alors la princesse énerver

Celle-ci eu un frisson :

mais que fais tu avec ce pistolet, cette corde, ce poison, ce poignard, cette baignoire remplis d'eau et ce sommet de falaise ?

Question pour le lecteur :

Présentateuse : mais qui vas crever dans cette fic ?

Lecteurs : ROLALA ! Chai dur ! Heu……le colonel moutarde avec le chandelier dans la bibliothèque

Présentateuse : faux ! Regardez le reste de la fic et vous serez sans doute bien surpris !

Fin de la question pour le lecteur

Le lendemain :

Heero se réveille comme tout les matins, se frotte les yeux comme tout les matins, se dirige vers la cuisine comme tout les matins, enjambe un cadavre pas comme tout les matins et vas se faire son café noir comme tout les matins. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil, se demandant si y avait pas un truc louche, il fait marche arrière et à sa grande stupeur il découvre le cadavre de feu la princesse de Sank :

bin ça ! Souffle Heero complètement sous le choc, il repasse y a-t-il quelqu'un pour tuer Francis Lallane 2 sur Canal peluche suivit de la petite prison dans la mairie !

Heero s'empare du magasine télé zèbre et lit attentivement le résumer

bjour Heero ! Souffle un Quatre complètement dans le brouillard

lut !

KYAAAAAA !

Et c'est ainsi que toute la petite maisonnée s'était attroupée autours du cadavre :

mais qui à bien pu faire ça ! Souffle Wufei, l'air intriguer

ho je vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un fromage ! On l'enterre à coté d'Huber n'aut poisson rouge dans le jardin et on va déjeuner ! Baille Duo

NON ! S'exclame fermement Wufei, je vais mener mon enquête !

……………… (Pourquoi tu te prends la tête Wufei !)

par ce que je m'ennuis ! S'exclame t'il en courant dans sa chambre

Où vas-tu ? S'étonne Quatre, une théière à la main

je vais me changer, puis je vous interrogerais un par un !

bon bin moi je passe en dernier alors ! Baille Duo, je vais me recoucher

Et wala, nous avons enfin trouver à quoi pouvais éventuellement servir Réléna, à une partie géante de Cluedo.

Wufei ne perdit pas son temps, après s'être vêtu d'un débardeur délaver et d'un vieux jeans, il dévala les escalier et décida de voir d'abord le lieu du crime.

Il vit tout d'abord quelques chips sur le canapé, les miettes s'étaient insinuées dans les moindres recoins de celui-ci :

voilà un premier indice ! Souffle t'il

Puis il tourna la tête vers le placard entrouvert, oui c'est vrai qu'il y a trois jours Réléna avait manger toutes les sucreries et surtout finit le pot de nuttela ! Il leva instantanément la tête vers l'objet poser sur le haut du placard, s'y trouvait une petite boite noire à l'écran fêler. Réléna l'avait cassé la veille :

tout ceci me donne du fil à retordre ! Me voilà avec trop d'indices, allons les interroger !

Wufei se dirige instantanément dans la cuisine dans laquelle Quatre s'affairait à la nettoyer maniaquement :

salut Quatre ! S'exclame Wufei en s'asseyant

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna pour reconnaître le chinois :

ho pardon Wufei, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver

pas grave, alors la mort de Réléna ? Ca te fait quoi ?

pour être honnête je te crierais ''ENFIN'' mais je ne le ferais pas car je suis bien élever. Mais une chose est sur, jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace de faire cette acte ignoble

hm…Réfléchit Wufei peu satisfait, je vais allez voir Heero

quoi c'est tout ?

bin oui, Kyô Maxwell ne compte pas faire plus de quatre pages à cette fic sans intérêt

ha je vois ! Sourit Quatre en brandissant son éponge qui gratte tout, bon c'est pas tout ça, je m'y remet

Wufei sort enfin de la pièce songeur, il remarque un de ses compagnon d'arme faire disparaître le cadavre et les indice mais n'y prête pas attention trop intriguer par cette affaire. Il se dirige directement vers le hangar à Gundam dans lequel Heero était en train de bichonner son cher Wing chéri :

hey Yuy t'as une minute ?

non, une seconde, je ne l'ai pas tué !

mais…

pas de mais Chang, j'ai eu toutes les occasions de le faire dans sa stupide vie, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je l'aurais fais avant soit en sur !

Wufei hausse les épaules et se dirige directement dans la chambre de Duo. Il s'arrêta un instant et colle son oreille a la porte :

HAHAHA JE l'AI ENFIN BUTER CETTE EMMERDEUSE HAHAHA !

Trop content Wufei entrer en trombe dans la chambre en le pointant du doigt :

HAHA ! Je le savais que s'étais toi !

hein ? S'étonne Duo en lâchant sa manette de sa V-smile

avoue que tu as tuer Rélé………….tu joue à quoi là ?

heu le dit pas ! C'est Winnie l'ourson et le pot de miel perdu ! Je viens de tuer la pâquerette mutante du stage 4 !

heu………si je me moque ça vas t'offenser ?

oui !

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

merci ! Grince Duo légèrement agacer, en tout cas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir je n'ai pas tuer Rélélé, déjà que je l'approche pas !

bon il ne me reste plus que Trowa ! Tu sais pas où il es ?

si, il faisait disparaître les indices et le corps !

merci, je vais allez l'interroger

Et l'inspecteur Chang s'en alla dans le jardin afin de questionner le mister mèche rebelle :

hey Barton ! Appel le chinois en accourant vers lui

………….Sourit l'autre

je voulais juste te poser une question sur le meurtre de Réléna :

…………. (Bien sur !)

es ce que tu là tuer ?

…… (oui)

je me doutais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être toi ! S'exclame Wufei en repartant bredouille

Trowa leva un sourcil et regarda le jeune homme s'en aller tout en se tirant les cheveux

Quelques heures avaient passer, Wufei avais tout récapituler dans son esprit, il avait prier à ses camarades de ce réunir à 15h dans le salon pour qu'il puisse donner son verdict :

bon Wufei ça vas durer encore longtemps ? S'exclame Duo affaler dans le canapé à l'intention du chinois dans l'escalier

hm ! Allons y ! Sourit t'il alors, commençons par toi Yuy !

Celui-ci tiqua et leva son regard glacial vers le 05 :

tu es un mon suspect numéro un, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde pour la tuer !

ha oui ? Bougonne le concerner

oui, voici mon indice ! S'exclame t'il en brandissant l'ordinateur portable d'Heero

et alors c'est mon ordi !

oui mais Réléna l'avais casser hier ! Tout le monde sais l'amour que tu porte à cette machine et par un élan de colère tu la buter !

arrête ! C'est pas moi, si tu savais combien de fois Duo l'a casser cet ordinateur, il est pourtant toujours en vie !

je vois un point pour toi ! Passons à toi Quatre !

Le blondinet sursauta à l'appel de son prénom :

toi aussi tu avais une raison de te débarrasser de Réléna ! Sourit Wufei

mais…

oui ! Coupe Wufei, Réléna avait laisser des miettes de chips dans le canapé et tout le monde sais que le système zéro t'envahi lorsque tu vois une miette par terre, déjà que tu nous harcèle avec tes dessous de verres !

QUOI ! Y A DES MIETTES ! S'exclame le blond armer de son aspirateur, enfin, je ne vais pas la tuer pour cette raison ! Si tu savais combien de fois Duo serait mort pour ça !

hey pourquoi vous comparer tout à moi ! S'indigne le natté

en parlant de toi Duo ! Reprend le chinois, toi aussi tu avais une raison de la tuer

si y en avais qu'une seule ! Souffle le natté

regardons ce placard ! Continu le chinois, ici sont ranger tes sucreries, mais Réléna les a toutes manger sauf un vieux paquet de gâteau 0 de matière grasse ! Quiconque touche à tes petits protéger ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

oui c'est vrai mais…

haha tu n'as pas d'excuses !

trente seconde j'en cherche une !

ALLEZ AVOUE !

je…

STOP ! S'exclame alors Trowa en se levant, C'EST MOI QUI L'AI TUEE !

attend Barton ! S'indigne Wufei, pour toi je n'ai pas trouver un seul indice !

bin nous on en vois un gros ! S'exclame les trois autres

ha ? Lequel ?

t'es vraiment aveugle Wuffy ! Réléna à commencer à s'intéresser a toi !

oui et alors ?

et à ton avis Chang qui est en train d'écrire cette fic !

Kyô Maxwell alias miss 3X5 ! Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là dedans !

j'étais jaloux ! S'exclame Trowa en prenant le chinois dans ses bras

……

bon bin nous…Souffle Quatre en s'éclipsant suivit des deux autres, c'est l'heure de caresser le chat alors on vous laisse hein !

on a un chat ! S'exclame Duo tout content

bien sur que non ! C'est juste une excuse

ha je me disais aussi !

mais Trowa je ne savais pas ! Souffle Wufei

tu ne me repousses pas ? Questionne le français en l'embrassant dans le cou

bien sur que non………tu penses à ce que je pense ?

quoi ? S'exclame le français avec toutes les espérances du monde

et si on le faisait tout de suite !

oui oui bonne idée ! Hurle presque Trowa plus que déchaîner

ok je prend le rouge et toi le bleu ! Sourit Wufei en sortant le Cluedo sur la table !

je pensais pas à ça. TT

Owari desu

**Kyô Maxwell :bin wala un petit délire de caser, pour faire attendre Miss Gundam**

**Wufei : tu parle tu l'as finira jamais !**

**Kyô Maxwell : c'est ce que t'espère hein**

**Wufei : NON PAS DU TOUT !**

**Kyô Maxwell : bin je vais faire dix chapitres alors**

**Wufei syncope : gneu…….**

**Trowa LE sourcil froncer : ………………………….. ! (ha ça non alors ! ça veux dire que sa prendre du temps pour que je me tape Wufei !)**

**Kyô Maxwell : héhé je les aimes c'est chtiots!**


End file.
